Wardrobe Roulette
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts busy themselves with wearing each other's Metaverse outfits. Crack.


Summary: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts busy themselves with wearing each other's Metaverse outfits.

 _Note: don't mind me or my trash fics. We're just here due to my whims._

 **Warnings: Crack, Shameless Self-Indulgence (I'll Never Get Sick Of Those), Just An Excuse To Have Characters Wear Each Other's Clothes, Author Can Never Resist The Blushing Akechi, Outed By The Boyfriend Shirt (Not In The Way You Expect), These Couple Of Warnings May Make You Think It's A ShuAke Fic But It's Not, Joker In Panther's Outfit, Many People In Panther's Outfit.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

After a couple of visits to Kamoshida's Palace, the group consisting of Morgana, Akira, and Ryuji came to the conclusion that they figured _some_ things out in the whole Metaverse gig, Akira's ability to wield multiple Personas notwithstanding.

And so, they headed to Kamoshida's Palace once more.

.

(Spoiler: they did not figure shit out.)

.

"Dude! My clothes!"

Now, Mona was in the form of a cat, had been in the form of a cat for as long as he could remember, and was pretty much _naked_ save for his scarf and belt, so he was no encyclopedia about spontaneous outfit changes when shifting into and out of the Metaverse. He only knew that the clothes represented what their wearer associated with rebellion.

The topic of two Persona users swapping outfits was new.

But here he was, staring at Joker, who was turning this way and that, trying to get a feel of Skull's Metaverse outfit, and Skull who staring incredulously at his clothes.

"Heels!" Skull shouted as he tentatively took a step forward, "How do you wear heels in here?! How do you even do all those sick flips in heels?!"

"Practice makes perfect," Joker deadpanned.

.

Ann hated her Metaverse outfit even though she'd worn it only _once_ so far, but it didn't change how uncomfortable she was in it during that one time, and so the idea of having to wear it again after returning to Kamoshida's Palace made her dread going in the first place. But for Shiho… for Shiho, she'd go back in again.

However, she did not expect what happened when she went to the Metaverse again with the rest of her fellow Persona users.

She… was not wearing her outfit, in fact, she was wearing the one Ryuji had been wearing when she first entered the Metaverse.

She blinked and stared at her clothes, admiring the long coat, the waist coat, loose pants, and red gloves.

"Oh, thank god!" She heard Ryuji exclaim and turned to see that he was wearing Joker's outfit, "I'm back in my outfit again, I don't have to deal with heels anymore!"

"Wait…" Ann stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, right, we didn't tell you about that," Ryuji said, "So, last time you saw us? We had somehow swapped outfits. We don't know how, it just happened." Ryuji shrugged.

"It looks like this time you swapped with Joker, Lady Ann," Morgana said and Ann stared at him before stiffening when she understood what his words meant.

Slowly, she turned around to look at Joker, who was casually standing there next to them all in her red cat suit, in all its tight leather, cat tail, multiple zippers glory, with a hand propped on his hip like he had nothing else to do other than stand there and pose in Ann's outfit.

A smack resounded as Ryuji face-palmed.

.

By the time they were exploring Madarame's Palace and recruited Yusuke, they'd been into and out of the Metaverse multiple times, and so they figured out how the situation with their outfits, or as they nicknamed it, the Wardrobe Roulette, worked.

Each time they entered the Metaverse, they'd randomly swap clothes.

And Mona wasn't exempt of it.

(Panther could still recall when it first happened between Joker and Mona, and Skull had a major freak out, because what if Joker ended up running around the Metaverse naked? He was already bad enough whenever he wore Panther's outfit. Thankfully, the 'Mona outfit' wasn't a birthday suit but a costume resembling Zorro's instead.)

And with this experience, the Phantom Thieves entered Madarame's Palace with Yusuke in tow as an official member of the team while anticipating the clothes swap, wondering which of them would end up in it.

"Ah," Yusuke had said, and the Thieves turned to see him dressed in Joker's outfit, they then all snapped to look at Joke- and oh, he was wearing the Mona outfit. Mona was sporting Skull's outfit.

Skull let out a curse and stomped his foot down, his high heels clacking on the ground, before he crossed his arms and scowled; he was wearing Panther's outfit.

"Ah." Panther took a deep breath and looked down at herself, "Well. At least it's better than mine."

"Panther," Skull growled, "ALL the outfits are better than yours."

.

The Thieves plus Makoto, who'd only just awakened her Persona, beat a hasty retreat out of Kaneshiro's Palace area and escaped to the distorted Shibuya down below.

As the group took a moment to take a breath, Panther and Fox shared a look before they, like the other three members of the Thieves, turned to scrutinize Makoto's outfit.

Makoto stiffened under their gazes, "What's wrong?"

"We're curious about your costume, is all." Skull shrugged, and she seemed to then realize that her clothes had changed; none of the Thieves blamed her for it as they were too distracted in the initial awakening moment to register the outfit change.

As Makoto seemed to freak out about what she was wearing, the Thieves exchanged Looks before they all turned to their esteemed leader, worry and exasperation clear on their faces.

Joker gave them all a sharp grin, and they groaned, inwardly hoping Joker wouldn't be switching outfits with Makoto next time.

.

(They had no such luck; they despaired as Joker flaunted the tight outfit with its spikes every time he ambushed a Shadow.)

.

Fox made a sound at the back of his throat as he picked at the body suit that belonged to Oracle but he had the pleasure of wearing at the moment.

"So," Oracle started, as she tried to balance in Joker's heels, "You swap outfit each time?"

"Yeah." Skull sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, his hand messing with the long, trailing scarf around his neck and stretched his arms, trying to get used to the feeling of Queen's outfit.

"Cool." Oracle grinned deviously, "Who 's the owner of the red one?" She pointed at Joker, who grinned back just as deviously, draping himself over an exasperated Queen, who was in Skull's outfit.

Panther facepalmed and sighed, "Me."

"It sucks." Skull crossed his arms, clearly remembering each time he had to wear it.

.

"Oh, I like this one." Panther grinned as she played with the brim of the hat on her head.

Next to her, Haru smiled with a blush on her cheeks as she fiddle with Joker's red gloves, "I'm glad."

"Someone explain to me why does Joker have the tendency to end up in Panther's outfit more than the rest?" Queen sighed.

Panther snorted, "I think Joker wore my outfit more than I ever did myself."

"He's hogging it," Oracle declared, "That cat."

.

Crow was clearly surprised at the outfit swap as he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that he was in Joker's outfit.

"Hey, Crow, you okay?" Mona asked.

"Yeah," Crow said, his eyes turning to observe the rest of the Thieves, "This… this is not the outfit I wear when-"

"Yeah, that's Joker's." Skull interrupted him with a shrug, "Speaking of Joker, is that outfit yours, Crow?"

Crow could clearly see his own princely outfit worn by Joker and he had to suppress a blush, "Yes."

"Well." Panther patted him on the back, "You should get used to it, these swaps _always_ happen, and we don't know who will swap with who."

"At least Joker isn't wearing Panther's outfit," Queen muttered, adjusting the sash of Fox' outfit around her waist.

"Panther's outfit?" Crow questioned, sounding as if he was dreading the answer.

"That one." Oracle pointed with a yellow glove Fox' way, and Crow's head snapped to the side to see which outfit, his eyes took in the details and his face exploded into twenty different shades of red.

"I- I see…" He nearly whimpered.

.

.

.

It would be prudent at this point to repeat that the Thieves still _haven't figured shit out_.

"Um, guys," Skull called out as he pointed Joker's way.

"Whose outfit is that?" Noir asked, looking confused as they all took in the dark-colored, stripped outfit with belts that Joker was wearing.

"We've never seen that outfit before even though we've been into the Metaverse plenty of times." Queen frowned.

"Well," Oracle drawled out, "I wonder who the newbie is."

As one, the group turned towards Crow, who laughed shakily, "My, I wonder where that outfit came from…"

The Thieves' eyes narrowed at him, and he started sweating bullets.

.

End


End file.
